Blood Red Moon
by princessbuttercup101
Summary: Disclaimer- I do not own the powerpuff girls. It was a dark, stormy night. A dark-haired girl was hiding in her bedroom closet. Hiding from something called a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night. A dark-haired girl was hiding in her bed closet. Something she wouldn't normally do. After all she is the toughest powerpuff girl to ever live. Yes, you guessed correctly her name is Buttercup Utonium. Anyway, she was hiding from something. Something Called a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

PrincessButtercup101: Thank to those who reviewed my first story. I would like to dedicate this story to FireFox064.

FireFox064: Princessbuttercup101 is sorry for taking so long to update. Her computer currently hates her and isn't working right, so she send me in to upload her stuff for her. So please be patient, shes doing the best she can with the essay overload. She's working on the next chapter, and hopefully, it'll be out soon. I think that's it, so please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls.

_**Buttercup's**** P****OV **_

How could this happen to me? Why me? Oh hi there, my name is Buttercup Utonium. I'm 17 years old. I'm pale-skinned, dark-haired, and have lime green eyes. I am wearing a lime green t-shirt with the number twenty-one outlined in black. I am also wearing lime green Jordans. My hair stops above my shoulders. Today, started like any other day. "Buttercup, Wake Up." yelled the aggravating Blossom. She's my older sister. "Alright, alright five more minutes." I said, "No it's already 6:35." She said. "Oh, shit it's already 6:35, why didn't you say anything." I said. "I just did." Said Blossom. I got out of bed falling in the process and ran into the bathroom. Before I went to the bathroom, I put out the clothes I was suppose to wear that day. When I got out of the bathroom, I put on the clothes I was going to wear that day. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I got there Bubbles set out pancakes, bacon, and eggs with some orange juice. "About time Buttercup," sung Blossom. "Yeah, I was wondering where you were," said my bubbly, younger sister Bubbles. "Did you check in my room because I was in there?" I said. "You don't have to be mean; she was just worried about you!" said Blossom. Normally, I would argue with her, but I just keep my mouth and ate my breakfast. We were done by 6:55, we went to the garage, and got on my motorbike of course we're late because of me. We arrived at school 5 minutes late. We ran to our lockers, grab our books, and headed to first period.

PrincessButtercup101: Sorry for not update sooner class is kicking my butt.

Buttercup: Yeah, she got a lot of essays.

PrincessButtercup101: BUTCH!

Butch: WHAT?!

PrincessButtercup101: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Butch: DO HAVE TO?

Buttercup and PrincessButtercup101: YES!

Butch: Read and review please _mumbles _Help Me.


	3. Chapter 3

PrincessButtercup101: Hello I Know I know I been slipping But it's Not My fault It's School Being a senior in high school is too much work

Butch: PrincessButtercup101 does not own the powerpuff girls

Buttercup: On with the story

As I ran in the classroom the teacher gave me a detention slip. "What's this for." I whined. "This is for interrupting an introduction and being late" said Mrs. Laugh. I need to remember to bring her to a fight with Mojo and make her laugh because when she does it's horrible like a holler monkey. I snicker and went to my seat. "Now before we're interrupted I would like you to meet three new students" Ms Laugh said while glaring at me. I looked to the front of the class and there were three guys. The one on the left was blonde-haired and ocean-blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue wife beater shirt with some ripped jeans and blue Nikes. The one in the middle was dressed the same, but the color was blood red. The only difference was he had a hat on backwards. The one on the right interested me the most he was wearing the same thing as the other two. Only the color was forest green. The one on the right was staring at me.

_**Butch's Pov **_

There she is my mate. Hello my name is Butch B. Jojo. I am 17 years old. In werewolf year I am 289 year old. Anyways, my mate is beautiful. She is wearing a lime green blouse and a lime green skirt. She is also wearing high heels. "Hello, I'm Brick." My older brother Brick said. I guess it's time to finish introduction. "I'm Boomer" said my blonde brother Boomer. "Hey, I'm Butch." I said. They gave us our assigned seat. I got to sit next to my dark-haired beauty. I walk to my seat and sat next to her. Brick sat next to me. Boomer sat next to him.

PrincessButtercup101: Hope you like it

Butch and Buttercup: read and review


	4. Chapter 4

PrincessButtercup101: Yeah, two chapters in one week.

Buttercup: Only because Firefox064 ask you to

PrincessButtecup10: Thanks Firefox064 for updating for me

Butch: Princess Buttercup101 Does not own the power puff girls

Then, class began, _Time Skip _finally, lunchtime I went to the cafeteria with Boomer and Brick right behind me. We sat in the back of cafeteria. Then, dark-haired beauty walks in with two other girl one look like Boomer. She is a blonde with two pigtails that is curled at the end. She had on a light blue skirt and heels on. The other one look like Brick only she had a bow in her hair and wearing the same as the others only the color was pink, as soon as she and the others walk in the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria became quiet.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

God, I hate when people stare at us. They stare at us like we are some kind of goddesses (A/N: She has no idea) or something. Oh well, we walk up to our usually table. Blossom asked "If we can sit there with them?" The boy with red cap said "Sure you can sit here." So we sat down and Blossom introduces. "Hi I'm Blossom, this is Bubble, and that's Buttercup." "Hey" Bubbles and I said. Then, we sat down and ate.

PrincessButtercup101: I know it's short and have to writing some more, but I'm kind of having a writer's block so until next time

Butch and Buttercup: Read and Review


End file.
